


Fine

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Grief, Hallucinations, Whoops- I'm really sad now!, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt response: "Fine" + Kasinara - After her fight with the Destroyer, Sinara is fine, really, she is.





	Fine

_“Fine.” Sinara paced away from him, circling around until she stood a few feet behind him._

_Kasius turned so that his eyes might follow her movements, half terrified that if he let her out of his site that she would disappear._

_"Are you certain? Using the bombs is something of a risk, we'd have to time the escape extraordinarily precisely."_

_"It's a good plan." She continued, stepping closer, peering over his shoulder at the tablet he held in his hands. "And what choice do we have?"_

_After a moment, her chin came to rest on his shoulder, and she leaned her head against his neck. Her skin was warm against his, and the regular noise of her inhales and exhales eased some of the panic coursing through him._

_"You're right, of course. It's time for us to go, there's nothing left for us here without the Destroyer" Kasius hesitated, considering what would come next. He couldn't very well return to his home world having failed at the Lighthouse. No, they would have to flee somewhere far away from the reach of his father's troops. "What comes next?"_

_"I"m here." She replied, somewhat ambiguously, quite unlike her._

_She turned her head to the side, looking up at him, placing a ghost of a kiss just below his ear._

_He reached behind him as though to grab her hand, letting a hand fall away from the tablet. But he was grasping at thin air._

_Horrified, he spun around, met with only the empty air where she'd been standing- just moments before. A tremor shot through him, forcing a choked gasp from his lips, he barely registered the tablet falling to the ground and shattering._

_The room seemed to flicker, glitch before his eyes, adjusting to the reality that he didn't want to see._

\------

"I'm fine." Her voice was hoarse and shaking, he couldn't imagine the pain she was speaking through. Though with the unquestioned damage to her spinal column and the blood loss, he figured there was a good chance she couldn't feel it anyways.

She was very clearly very far from being fine.

He smiled at her, the muscles in his cheeks twitching, betraying his terror, seeing her like this, despite his best efforts to be reassuring. "Yes, you're going to be just fine. That's right."

He spun around, turning to his doctor with urgency. "What can be done?"

The doctor's face was openly terrified, though Kasius suspected it had little to do with Sinara's condition.

"Sir, we can't..."

"What?"

"The damage to her organs is too great, there is no fixing them, not to mention the damage to her nervous system. The best we can do is keep her comfortable."

"My Inhumans have recovered from worse, you dare to lie to me, I-"

"Sir, respectfully, that procedure is only effective on Terrans, Sinara is Kree, it would only make what remains of her life more painful, and all for naught."

Kasius opened his mouth, ready to protest, prepared to order the man to do it anyways, he could very well be wrong about it all.

But Sinara interrupted them with a weak cough.

"What's happening?" she asked.

Kasius returned his attention to her immediately, shooting his doctor a stern look.

"Nothing, the doctor here was simply bringing news of the SHIELD agents, they're still on the lower levels."

Sinara nodded, then winced at the movement. "Good. You have time."

"Yes, we do. Now, my guards have brought drawings from the plane you arrived on. They bear a shocking resemblance to the prophecy."

Sinara frowned, her brow drawing together. "Show me."

Kasius produced the drawing from a pocket in his coat and held them out so she might see them, thinking through it as he did, formulating a plan.

"All we need to do is stop them from returning to the past, and everything we've ever wanted will be reality."

Sinara considered it for a moment before smiling up at him, the tension in her eyes revealing how painful the movement really was.

"I hope our other soldiers are up to the task. There's something wrong with my spine."

Kasius laughed a little at that. "I'm sure they're already getting a handle on it, you just," He hesitated, careful not to let his voice catch on the tension in the back of his throat. "You just focus on getting better."

"That's not going to happen." She managed, her voice even fainter than before, somehow managed to keep its matter-of-fact tone.

"Nonsense, Hek-Sel is more than prepared to lead, leave it to him." He reassured her, positioning himself so he could sit on the edge of the medical table, pulling her hand into his. "All you have to do is get better."

"I can't." Sinara's voice wavered, and he wondered if he was imagining the tears shining in her eyes.

He hushed her, brushing his thumb across her cheek, careful not to touch the gash along her jaw. "Don't say such things."

Sinara shuddered, her eyes fluttered open and closed a few times, forcing out the tears she'd been holding back. Kasius brushed them away before they could fall, smudging the powder she'd carefully applied around her eyes.

"Don't be afraid, Sinara, you're going to be just fine."

She wouldn't stop shaking. He turned to the doctor, hoping for answers, or at least a way to make it easier. He only shook his head ruefully and averted his eyes. When he turned back, Sinara's eyes were closed.

"Sinara," He coaxed, finally unable to hide the shaking in his own voice.

Her eyes twitched and opened only slightly, though enough for the question in them to be apparent.

"I love you." He had nothing else to say, nothing more to burden her with, no answer to her question. The realization broke his resolve, his voice cracked, and he slumped forward, leaning his forehead to her shoulder.

"You're crying, I don't want to leave you." This too sounded almost like a question.

"You won't."

\-------

_His imaginary Sinara stood there, near the edge of his vision, watching him hold Rodriguez with a knife against her throat. She had her arms crossed, and she might've been looking at him with worry or annoyance but it was hard to tell, she seemed to be standing a considerable distance away._

_Somehow, he didn't mistake the flash of disappointment across her face as he drank the Odium, it was never the way they'd done things._

_"I'm sorry."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and thanks to the anon on Tumblr who gave me this prompt! Also shout out to huntxngbxrd/lazyfish for challenging me to a writing war, without that, I would literally never have finished this.   
> ~sinara_smith


End file.
